


In Sickness And In Health

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [31]
Category: LOTR RPF
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, holiday fics, sean/elijah fics, yuletide4frodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah's first New Year's Eve after becoming engaged is ruined by a case of food poisoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness And In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Grandmother Wood Universe. Written for the yuletide4frodo Live Jounral community.

Sean and Elijah had shared many a romantic evening during their long relationship, far too many of them clandestine, but thankfully, those days were over. He and Elijah were finally together, out and proud, for all the world to see, and now that the Supreme Court had finally ruled in favor of same-sex marriage, they planned to make it legal.

Whenever Sean could get away, they tried to ring in each new year together, and had missed too many during the years Sean had been married to Christine. Because the times they _were_ able to be together were so precious to him, Elijah loved to set the mood for their celebrations, and the moment Sean stepped into the living room, he could see that Elijah had really outdone himself. They would be ringing in 2016 in Austin, and Elijah had decked out the living room of the classic Victorian he'd purchased there in a style that might have seemed more appropriate for Valentine's Day.

The lights were set at their lowest level, and on every flat surface in the room were lighted candles in varying shapes and colors. Prominently displayed in the middle of the coffee table was a tray on which sat two crystal flutes and an ice bucket in which a bottle of champagne was chilling. Yes, Elijah was definitely in the mood for romance, and the way Elijah had set the scene had Sean feeling exactly the same way.

"Elwood, I'm home," Sean called out. He expected Elijah to jump out and into his arms, but Elijah was nowhere to be seen. He went upstairs to the bedroom, asking, "Elijah, are you here?" In response, instead of Elijah's usual _Hey, Irish_ , Sean heard the unmistakable sound of retching. He followed the sound into the bathroom where he found Elijah on his knees, paying court to the porcelain throne. "Oh baby," he said sympathetically, "what happened to you?"

Elijah was able to mutter only, "Bad taco" before another wave of nausea overtook him and he vomited again. Sean went to him, wanting to be useful, but feeling powerless to help. Not knowing what else to do, Sean leaned down and held his head. "Don't," Elijah said, trying to push him away.

"What's the problem?" Sean wanted to know, staying right where he was.

"I don't want you to see me like this," Elijah managed, barely getting the words out before he vomited again.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sean scolded him. "This isn't the first time I've held your head while you threw up."

"I was a kid then," Elijah offered weakly. He vomited two more times, then when there seemed to be nothing left in his stomach to expel, he sank down onto the bathroom floor, looking pale and exhausted. "And we weren't engaged then."

"That's just stupid, Elijah," Sean told him. Taking a towel from the rack, he ran it under cold water, then leaned down and gently wiped Elijah's face. "Do I need to remind you about the line in the traditional wedding vows where both parties vow to be there for each other in sickness and in health?" When Elijah shook his head, Sean said, "Then I'm right where I belong." He gave Elijah a few minutes then asked, "Do you think you're done?"

"I sure as hell hope so."

Sean offered his hand, and when Elijah took it, Sean pulled him to his feet and helped him to the sink. Knowing from experience how weak such violent vomiting could make you feel, Sean stood behind him, holding him around the waist while Elijah rinsed his mouth out with water. "Better?" Sean asked, and when Elijah nodded, he said, "Come on then." Supporting Elijah's body just in case, Sean helped him from the bathroom to the bedroom. Still with one arm around Elijah, Sean used his free hand to pull back the bedspread, then sat Elijah down on the bed. "Lay back," he instructed, and after Elijah had, Sean lifted his legs onto the bed so Elijah was lying flat.

Elijah offered a weak protest when Sean covered him with the spread, then shivered and pulled it up to his chin. "It's New Year's Eve," he moaned.

"I know."

"And I had a special evening planned for us."

"I saw," Sean acknowledged. "The place looks beautiful."

"I got champagne and everything."

"And I appreciate it, baby, but the only drink on the menu for you tonight is ginger ale. I'm going to go downstairs and get some for you. You stay under the covers and I'll be right back."

"The candles," Elijah remembered.

"I'll make sure I put them all out before I come back up. Don't worry, we aren't going to start the new year by burning down the house."

Sean did that first, extinguishing every flame before going to get the ginger ale he'd promised Elijah. Coming out of the kitchen, he gazed with regret at what had only moments ago been a scene set for romance, then went back upstairs. 

Elijah was lying so still that Sean assumed he had fallen asleep, but when he put the glass of ginger ale on the bedside table, Elijah's eyes opened. "I ruined our New Year's Eve," he said pitifully.

"Not ruined, just postponed." Sean sat down on the edge of the bed. "If you feel better, we can celebrate tomorrow night."

"It won't be the same," Elijah pouted. "Tomorrow night won't be New Year's Eve." His hand snaked out from under the covers toward the glass of ginger ale, but when he couldn't reach it, Sean got it for him. Helping Elijah sit up, Sean held the glass to his lips so he could drink. "Fucking taco," Elijah swore after he'd taken a sip.

Sean replaced the glass on the nightstand, then got into bed beside Elijah. "See," he said, kissing the top of Elijah's head, "you're feeling better already."

"I'm sorry," Elijah apologized. "It's just that this was going to be our first New Year's Eve celebrated as an engaged couple."

"I know," Sean admitted, "but, hey, shit happens."

Sean so rarely used profanity of any kind that hearing it now made Elijah smile. "And always at the worst fucking time."

"I know you're disappointed," Sean soothed, "but there will be other milestones, lots of them. Just think, after we're married we'll get to celebrate our first New Year's Eve as a married couple."

That thought made Elijah smile again. "Yeah, and what's really important is that we're ringing in the New Year with each other, right?"

"Right," Sean agreed with a nod. He reached over and picked up the glass of ginger ale again, raising it in a toast. "To 2016, and to all the New Years we're going to celebrate during our life together." 

"Happy New Year, Seanie," Elijah told him, then looked at Sean expectantly.

_In sickness and in health_ , Sean reminded himself, so despite the fact that Elijah was badly in need of a large dose of mouthwash, or at the very least a handful of breath mints, Sean kissed him on the mouth. "Happy New Year, Elijah," he said, then took a large gulp of ginger ale.


End file.
